parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - Inspirations - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some inspirations that for some characters and films, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (For SonicandKnuckles in Thomas 2 style for Nintendo 64) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Globox *Henry as Clark *James as Polokus *Percy as Baby Globox *Toby as Tarayzan *Duck as Otti Psi *Donald as Teensie 1 *Douglas as Teensie 2 *Oliver as Romeo Patti *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Tilie as Carmen the Whale *Molly as Uglette *Rosie as Tily *Lady as Raybeauty *Stanley as The Musician *Stepney as Gonzo *Bill as Teensie 3 *Ben as Teensie 4 *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren *Paxton as Ninjaws *Bash as Teensie 5 *Dash as Teensie 6 *Ferdinand as Teensie 7 *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Duncan as The Magician *Toad as Sam the Snake *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *Harold as Murfy *Smudger as Andre *George as Jano (For Julian Bernardino in Railway Trouble style for Nintendo 64) *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse as The Female Narrator *Lightning MacQueen as Child 1 *Toyland Express as Doc *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz *Montana as Burk *Harry Hogwarts as The Judge *Tootle as The Elephant *Jebidiah as Person 1 *Wilson as Child 2 *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue as Child 3 *Huey as Person 2 *Ivor as The Clerk *Toots as The Insane Patient *Pedro as Child 4 *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Georgia as Person 3 *Jacob Pneumatic as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa as Person 4 *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Pete as Person 5 *Johnny as The Bartender *Jason as Person 6 *Benny the Cab as Child 5 *Zephie as Person 7 *Alfred as Person 8 *Sir Reginald as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Doc as Person 9 *Tow Mater as Child 6 *Pufle as Child 7 *Xiro as The Music Composser *Missy as The Costume Maker *Leo and Quincy as The Sound and Music Editor *Little Chug as Child 8 *Koko as Child 9 *Brewster as Child 10 *Choo Choo as Child 11 *Dougal Train as Child 12 *The Ringmaster as The General *The Weasels as The Police Cops *Rasmus as Child 13 *Tom Jerry as Child 14 *Sally as Child 15 (For ThomasandMichael in Puffa Steam Train on Rails style for Nintendo 64) *Puffa (TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Garfield (Garfield and Friends) as Animal 1 *Schemer (Shining Time Station) as Person 1 *Bill (King of the Hill) as Whoopie *Double Dee (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin *Misty (Pokemon) as Person 2 *Yoshi (Super Mario) as Animal 2 *Kenan (Kenan and Kel) as Person 3 *Kel (Kenan and Kel) as Person 4 *Pearl (Theodore Tugboat) as Animal 3 *Petra (Theodore Tugboat) as Animal 4 *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Animal 5 *Uncle Chuck (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Animal 6 *Homer (The Simpsons) as Person 5 *Wade (Garfield and Friends) as Animal 7 *Hypno-Toad (Futurama) as Animal 8 *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as Person 6 *Diesel (TTTE), Nelson (The Simpsons), Cartman (South Park), and The Robots (Sonic) *Edward (TTTE) as Rocket Robot's Operator *Henry (TTTE) as The Ticket Collector *Gordon (TTTE) as The Man in Charge of the Carnival *and more Category:UbiSoftFan94